


While he Slept

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Rainy Days, Staying In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo reminisces about her relationship with a freckled boy who sat behind her in English.





	While he Slept

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. Rainy days

 

            It didn’t seem like it was eight in the morning. The sky was completely clouded over with the incoming storm. The rain was spattering loudly against the windows and the wind had begun to pick up speed, howling down the quiet streets of New York.

            But Philip hardly even stirred.

            Theo woke up long before he did. She had strayed from his arms over the course of the night. She stretched, yawned, and checked the time on her phone. After catching sight of the weather news, she decided there was no reason to get up.

            Instead, she propped herself up on her elbow, resting her chin on her hand. She sighed softly and smiled as she looked down at her boyfriend.

            He was snoring, slightly, his lips parted. His hair was unimaginably tangled and his freckles sat on his cheeks like they always had.

            They’d been there since the first time Philip sat in the desk behind her in English class. He introduced himself without any prompting, said his name was Philip and he was a poet.

            After that, Theo had a hard time concentrating. Especially as her newfound friend would subtly slip her notes. Sometimes they were funny comments about the ancient teacher, sometimes they were doodles, and Theo’s favorites were the poems. The short poems he jotted out without a thought.

            She didn’t know how she lived her life before Philip. She didn’t know how she lived without his words and his voice. But she didn’t dwell too much on the past. All that mattered was he was hers now. He would remain in her life, she would keep his words in her life, hold his voice close, and listen to every step of the way.


End file.
